Elastomeric horseshoes, such as plastic, urethane, and rubber-polymer shoes are commonly constructed from polyurethane, plastic, or other synthetic materials. The shoes are typically about 35% lighter than forged aluminum horseshoes, and are about 70% lighter than steel shoes. Elastomeric horseshoes also absorb more concussive shock than steel or aluminum shoes and provide better wear than forged aluminum products. Radiopaque
Typically, elastomeric horseshoes are glued (i.e., adhesively bonded) directly or indirectly to a horse's hoof. Adhesive bonding is frequently used when a horse is having hoof problems that preclude the use of traditional methods, such as nail-on shoes.